


building something more in the building we share

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, LLF Comment Project, Neighbors, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy and Trip go from simply being neighbors to being something more significant.





	building something more in the building we share

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

 

Daisy groans as she pauses her movie because its her day off and she doesn’t want to move from the couch but she knows that if she doesn’t, she doesn’t think the person at the door will go away anytime soon.

 

“I’m coming! No need to knock down the door,” she yells.

 

Standing up, she stretches then heads to the front door.

 

On the other side, stands Trip (secretly, her favorite neighbor but don’t tell Bobbi and Mack that.)

 

He grins brightly the moment he sees her.

 

“Hey girl. I think a few of my things and yours got mixed up in the wash,” he comments.

 

She looks at the basket and immediately spots her read lace bra, causing her to blush brightly because this isn’t how she wanted him to see her lingerie.

 

Not that she wanted him to see that ever, no really, she didn’t.

 

He hands over the basket which she quickly empties onto the table nearby.

 

“You know, I was wondering why my shirt was so long.”

 

Daisy gestures at herself and the button-down shirt she’s wearing that goes past her waist.

 

“Keep it, it looks good on you.”

 

Her mind might be playing tricks on her but she thinks he’s checking her out and it makes her glad she’s wearing her leggings instead of her old sweats with holes in the knee.

 

She did remember there were a couple other pieces of clothing she set aside because she knew they weren’t hers.

 

“Hang on just a sec…”

 

Dashing to her bedroom, she grabs the two pairs of shorts and the muscle tee before returning to Trip.

 

“Here ya go!”

 

He takes them from her.

 

“Thanks, I wondered where these got off to.”

* * *

 

Whoever caused the fire alarm go off as a false alarm is going to get pranked as soon as she can think of a suitable prank.

 

Daisy glares at the ground as she tries to not shiver.

 

It’s probably that guy who actually likes the Big Bang Theory…she didn’t give him much thought when he moved in several months ago.

 

It seems like something he’d cause.

 

Standing outside in a sports bra and work out shorts when its not summer isn’t a good idea.

 

“Hey girl. You doin’ alright?” Trip asks.

 

She grins at the sight of her favorite neighbor and closet friend in the complex approach her.

 

“Eh, I’d prefer it if I were in my apartment but you know, gotta play the cards you’re dealt,” she replies with a shrug.

 

Trip laughs at her antics.

 

The wind picks up and she shivers as it blows across her exposed skin.

 

Of course, he notices.

 

“Come here, Dais. We can’t let you freeze, now can we?”

 

Grinning to herself, she walks over to him.

 

Trip unzips his coat then lets her wrap her arms around his waist as they stand chest to chest; then, he wraps the coat around her so they share body heat.

 

“Better?” he asks.

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

Daisy looks up at him with a soft smile on her face as she hides what this position is doing to her.

 

“I’m still gonna prank the idiot who caused the fire alarms to go off when there’s no fire,” she states firmly.

 

Trip laughs.

 

“I’m sure he’ll regret it soon and won’t repeat this stunt again.”

 

Daisy basks in the sound of his voice and the contact.

 

The idiot may be an idiot but hey, it didn’t turn out completely bad.

 

* * *

 

 

_[Hey girl. Wanna come over and have a bite to eat then watch a movie?]_

 

Daisy looks at the text from Trip and smiles.

 

_[Sure. Sounds a lot more fun than cleaning my bathroom.]_

 

Quickly, she changes out of her cleaning clothes and into something more appropriate for hanging out with her attractive friend.

 

She grabs what she needs then heads out of her apartment.

 

Trip lives a floor above her but on the other side of the hallway so he’s not on top of her.

 

Though, she’d like it if he was but in a more fun way.

 

She knocks on his door but doesn’t have to wait long until the door is opened.

 

“Hey Dais, glad you come over,” says Trip as he hugs.

 

“Nowhere else I’d rather be even if I wasn’t planning to clean my bathroom.”

 

They head into the kitchen and Daisy stops when she sees how many containers there on the counter. Whatever she expected from his text, it certainly wasn’t this. She makes out a pizza box, Chinese containers and a couple bags she doesn’t recognize.

 

She turns to look at Trip, who rubs the back of his neck.

 

“Yeah, I know. I couldn’t make up my mind what I wanted to eat,” Trip comments.

 

She laughs and pats his arm.

 

“Well, you invited the right person to help you eat all of this,” she replies.

 

They get a couple plates then grab a little of everything because good food doesn’t deserve to go to waste.

 

With food and drink in hand, they make their way over to his couch.

 

“What do you think you wanna watch?” he asks.

 

Daisy shifts a couple times on the couch to make herself comfortable before answering.

 

“I think the new Black Canary movie is on Netflix so if you’re game….”she trails off as she looks at him.

 

“A movie where a badass woman superhero kicks ass and takes name while practicing compassion and empathy is my kind of movie.”

 

She grins at his comment, glad to know he has excellent taste.

 

“Laurel Lance is my hero. Green Arrow, who?” Daisy states.

 

Trip looks over at her with a smirk.

 

“You know, you’d make a pretty badass superhero yourself,” he compliments.

 

Blushing, she focuses on making sure her food and drink is in the right position while Trip sets up the movie.

 

As they eat, they cheer, laugh and cry during different parts of the movie as the Black Canary shows why superheroes are so important to so many people.

 

Suddenly, Trip feels a weight on him.

 

He looks down and spots Daisy asleep, comfortably against his arm with her legs up underneath her.

 

Grabbing her empty plate, he places it down on the table with his then slowly/gently moves his arm so she curled up against his side and places the arm around her shoulder.

 

Trip kisses the top of his favorite girl’s head.

 

It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep with a stomach full of food and a comfortable weight pressed against his side.

 

* * *

 

 

Parties at Bobbi and Hunter’s are always a fun time and Daisy’s sure tonight will be no different.

 

She looks around the room at her friends.

 

Bobbi’s busy playing bartender while Lance heckles Mack and Trip while they play darts. Then there’s Jemma chatting away with Sharon and Maria on the couch as May and Elena are competing in some kind of challenge. Piper is the designated dj for the evening and currently occupied with creating the perfect playlist.

 

There’s a knock at the door.

 

Daisy opens it and grins when she sees Robbie standing on the other side.

 

“I thought you said you couldn’t come tonight because you were hanging out with Gabe?” she questions as she moves out of the way so he can enter.

 

“He got a better offer,” Robbie responds with a smirk on his face.

 

“Well…the more, the merrier I say. Bobbi is mixing up something awesome so go grab a glass.”

 

Robbie waves to the others when they notice his presence.

 

Time passes and the group has a few drinks under their collective belt and now are sitting in a circle on the floor because they can.

 

Piper looks at Daisy and smirks.

 

“My turn. Daisy, I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in the room.”

 

The majority of the group exchange knowing looks as she takes a sip of her drink because she didn’t expect this—expect the group to play Truth or Dare because they’re all adults. She also didn’t expect the others to know about her crush on Trip.

 

Oh, she was going to get Piper back for this.

 

She stands up from where she is sitting between Jemma and Lance then heads over to where Trip is sitting between Mack and Robbie. Kneeling down in front of him, she’s aware that she’s blushing but the look Trip gives her, takes her breath away.

 

Maybe, she’s the not the only one with romantic feelings.

 

Daisy leans in and kisses Trip for a few moments before pulling away. Then she leans her forehead against his as they share a smile.

 

As they ignore the noise their friends make, she has a feeling this won’t be their first and last kiss.

 

Still, she wants to do something about Piper.

 

Maybe, make her acknowledge her huge crush on May.

 

Daisy is many things but not oblivious, mostly anyways, especially when it comes to her friends. So, she’s seen the glances May’s sent Piper’s way.

 

For now, she’s snuggle with Trip while enjoying the rest of the night with her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


End file.
